A power control semiconductor device such as a power MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) or the like includes an active region serving as a current path. The active region is surrounded by a terminal region; and it is required for the power control semiconductor device to have a stable breakdown voltage in the terminal region.